I Thought We'd Last
by Mist Emoun Tains
Summary: Things aren't the same as they use to be with Ron and Hermione. Hermione is tired of dealing with him and moves out. But what caused it? Why didn't Ron seem to care when she left? (Story so much better than it sounds! Please give it a try!) Completed!
1. I'm Packing My Bags

Hi! Yes, I know. I wrote another new story. I was listening to Michelle Branch and this story, well rather this scene, came to mind. I'll explain a little more about it at the bottom.  
  
Hermione grabbed her last shirt and threw it in her suitcase. She zipped it closed, tears streaming down her cheeks. That was everything.  
  
She took one last glance at the picture that was next to what use to be her bed. It was a picture of her and Ron, happy. Ron had her arms around her. They were both smiling happily, looking at the camera. She grabbed the picture and turned it over.  
  
Hermione picked up her suitcase and walked out of the room to the front door. "Here." She said, taking the ring that had once meant so much off her finger, and throwing on the ground in front of Ron.  
  
Ron just sat on the couch looking away almost emotionless, and then at the ring. He looked up at Hermione. You could see the sorrow in his crystal blue eyes. Hermione stood there for a moment, waiting for something: a reaction, words, anything! Anything to show he still cared. She waited, but nothing came. "Gosh!" she said walking away.  
  
"Have a nice life, Ron." Hermione slammed the door behind her.  
  
I'm sorry it's so short! Ok, so basically right now, you probably aren't sure why all of this happened. The rest of the story, well maybe not every chapter, will be them reflecting on what led up to this, and a few other things to be revealed later. Thank you for reading my story! Please review and tell me what you think! Also, please check out my other stories! Thanks! 


	2. Wow! How'd you make the room spin?

Ok, so the last time I check I had no reviews, but oh well! I'll post more anyway! Please review if you are reading, and tell me what you think! I apologize for the format in the first chapter! It never turns out the same as when it is when I type it up. I'm going to try something different this chapter.  
  
"Hermione! Come in! You're soaked! Where's Ron?" Ginny shot out dozens of questions at the dripping wet Hermione who walked in through her front door, holding her suitcase.  
Harry was sitting at the table reading the daily prophet. "Hermione! What's wrong?" He was glad to see her, but afraid to find out what happened.  
Hermione set her suitcases down on the tile. A puddle formed beneath it. "Ron is at his house." "His house? Don't you mean-you two didn't get in another fight did you?" "I'm moving out." Said Hermione barely unable to shudder. "WHAT?" said Harry and Ginny simultaneously. "You're not serious, are you?"  
"Yes, I am." "Hermione, I'm sure this whole thing will blow over. Just talk to Ron and you two can sort things out." Said Harry. Ginny was unable to speak. "Harry, we've tried talking things out before. It hasn't worked before, and it won't this time. I'm tiered of dealing with him! And, quite frankly, he  
didn't seem to care that I was moving out!"  
"Don't overreact, Hermione. Ron loves you! You can't just move out!" "Listen, I know it probably surprises you, but I need to move out. I need to move on with life! I'll be able to move into my apartment tomorrow. If I  
could just stay here for tonight I'd really appreciate it." "Sure, Hermione. You can stay here anytime!" A tear rolled down Ginnys' face.  
  
Hermione on the bed in Harry and Ginnys' spare bedroom thinking over her marriage with Ron. He had disappointed her so many times. One night particular stood out in her mind.  
  
Hermione sat lone on the couch, eating popcorn, and watching the clock. It was already 9:50 and Ron wasn't home from work yet. He got off at seven but yet he still wasn't home and hadn't bothered to send a message. Hermione suspected he was just very busy at work and would be home as soon as he could. It was a shame because this was the night they had planned to spend together. No worrying about work, money, or anything. They were just going to enjoy each others company and watch a movie Hermione had always wanted to see. An hour passed and Ron still hadn't come home. Hermione gave in and started the movie, starting to become slightly frustrated. Another hour, gone. Hermione was now very frustrated. She grabbed a piece of paper and angrily scribbled a letter.  
  
Ron-  
Where are you? -Hermione She sent it off and sat waiting for a reply. But, a reply never came. Not until Ron, himself, came home. At 1:57, a dizzy and slightly drunk Ron mozied on in to the living room. Hermione sat reading her book. The movie had long ended. "Ron!" she said. "Hey, 'Mione! How's it going?" Ron said, tripping over himself.  
"Where have you been?" "Whadou mean?" Rons' words were slow and slurred. "We were suppose to spend the evening together, remember? You were going to  
come straight home. we were going to watch a movie.remember? Where were  
you?"  
"Oh you mean tonight? Well I-WHOA! How did you do that?"  
"What?" "Make the room spin! It's wicked! Whoa! There it goes again! You've really  
outdone yourself on the decorating 'Mione!"  
"RON! Where were you tonight?"  
"Right! I was at work?"  
"You're drunk, Ron! Where were you?" "No, no I wasn't at work. Wait! Yes! I was, but then I went to.wait. I went  
out with people from work!"  
"Ron! I can't believe you!" "I can't believe what you did to the room!" said Ron taking a seat by Hermione. She shook with anger. "You and I were suppose to spend this evening together. One evening! One,  
Ron! And you chose this one evening to go out and get drunk!" "It's ok, Hermione! We have all night to spend together. The night is still young!" He said putting his arm around Hermione. "It's two in the fricken morning, Ron! And you're drunk! No the night is not still young!" Ron looked like he was about to launch a contradiction, but Hermione spoke first. "I'm going to bed. Here!" she said throwing a blanket at him. "You can sleep on the couch!" Ron seemed slightly taken a back. "The couch?" he said almost in disgust. "Ok, but I hope it doesn't spin all night."  
  
Ok, so there it is! In the next chapter you will FINNALLY hear from Ron! YAY! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. A Night To Remember

Hey! Once again, no reviews in sight, but I'm not going to let it get to me! I'll just keep posting! I really like this story. Maybe someone out there will too. Sorry! I forgot to explain something about the last chapter. The whole Ron being drunk thing was, well a flashback. Hermione was thinking about that particular night. From now on I'll put in some sort of symbol to let you know when that is happening, although I'm sure you already know. Anyway! If you are out there reading this, please review and tell me what you think so far! I'd really appreciate hearing from you! Ok, so here it goes! Chapter three! Exciting, eh? Ha ha!  
  
"I can't believe Hermione is actually moving out. I mean can my brother really have screwed up that bad?" Ginny and Harry were lying in bed, thinking over what little they knew about Ron and Hermiones current situation.  
  
"It's weird. Hermione has never threatened this before." Said Harry, resting his head on his hands.  
  
"Exactly." After a moment Harry sat up and began putting on his shoes. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Rons."  
  
"Harry, wait. At least give him until the morning. He probably needs some time to cool off. You don't want to even try to talk to him until after."  
  
Harry sighed. "You're right. Goodnight."  
  
Hermione was gone. In one instant her ring was on the floor in front of him, and she had vanished. Poof! Just like that their marriage had gone up in flames. I can't say I didn't see it coming. Not after all those times she let me down.  
  
§  
  
"Any minute now." Ron stood in front of the spot Hermione appeared everyday after work, holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. When she appeared, the first thing she'd see was him, standing there, smiling, with the flowers. Ok, so maybe it was a tad corny, but still, it was their special night. It was their anniversary.  
Ron had made reservations months ago at their favorite restaurant, the same restaurant he had proposed to her in. They would even be sitting in the same booth! Then he had planned on taking her on a walk on the scenic path along the river close to the restaurant. He couldn't wait! It was going to be a night to remember.  
Ron remained in that spot, and at exactly 5:25, Hermione appeared precisely at the spot Ron thought she would. "Hey 'Mione!" he said handing her the flowers with that adorable lopsided grin of his that Hermione loved.  
  
"Hey! Oh wow! Thank you!" she gave him a hug and set them on the table.  
"Guess what?" said Ron pulling her into a kiss.  
  
"What?" she said kissing him once more.  
  
"I got us reservations at our favorite restaurant." A look of disappointment spread over Hermiones face. That wasn't the reaction he was hoping for.  
  
"Oh, Ron I'm sorry, I can't go. I said I'd work another shift tonight.  
We've had so many emergencies lately!"  
  
"But 'Mione! It's our anniversary!" he said letting go of her. Hermione's eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Our anniversary! That's right! Ron, I completely forgot!"  
  
"It's ok. Just write to St. Mungos and tell them you can't work tonight."  
  
"But I can't! There's a promotion coming soon, and I really need to do  
everything I can to get it!"  
  
"It's our anniversary. I'm sure they'' understand if you can't work another shift. Besides, they're going to give you the promotion, even if you don't  
work extra."  
  
"I can't just-"  
  
"You've already worked your shift. You don't need to work another!"  
  
"But you don't understand! I really need to get this promotion."  
  
Ron sighed. "How long is your shift?"  
  
"I get off at ten. We can celebrate then, and go to dinner tomorrow."  
  
"Fine, we'll do that."  
  
"Thank you so much! I'll see you at ten!" she kissed him on the cheek and vanished.  
  
A night to remember. right.  
  
¤  
  
She had always done things like this. No wonder she left! Did she even love him? Did she ever love him? Work, work, work! That's what it had always been with Hermione. This promotion, that promotion, she could probably take a whole week off and still get every one that comes along! Just thinking about her made him angry.  
Now she was gone. And Ron was surprised to see that he didn't care.  
  
Ok, so there you have it! Please, please, please review and tell me what you think. Let me remind you that Ron and Hermiones point of view can be biased, and they are both so angry right now that they are only focusing on the negative. In the next chapter Ginny is going to try to talk some sense into Hermione. But will it actually work? 


	4. The Biggest Mistake Of Your Life

Hey! Yay I got a review! Thank you so much Dark Cow! I really appreciate your review! Here's the next chapter. There are about three left.  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning so as to avoid Hermione. He and Ginny thought it was best if she didn't know Harry was talking to Ron. He kissed Ginny goodbye and with a loud crack had disappeared from Ginny's sight.  
  
"Ron?" said Harry. A walked out of the kitchen and found Ron lying on the couch, expressionlessly sipping a beer, despite the early hour. "Hey." he said nearly startling Ron.  
  
"Oh, hey. What's up?"  
  
"So, um, how's it going with Hermione?"  
  
"She's moving out. Well, moved out is more like it." He said taking a huge gulp of beer. "Wait a second, you already know, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. She's staying with Ginny and me until she can move into her  
apartment."  
  
"Figures."  
  
Harry decided to push for more details, though he wasn't quite sure he would get them. "So, uh, what caused it? I mean, it seemed sort of sudden to me and Ginny."  
  
Ron paused. "Frankly, mate, it was more than one thing that caused it. It was more like a number of things that built up."  
  
"So she has no certain reason, then?"  
  
"She doesn't, no. Mrs. Career Women, Mrs. I-can-Handle It-On-My-Own-So-Back-  
Off. She was constantly choosing her career over me. Me! Her husband!"  
  
"So you're saying it was her fault then?" said Harry, not sure if he was helping. "Don't you think you could have been part of the reason too?"  
  
"I suppose you assume it's all my fault. You must after hearing everything  
from Hermione. What has she been saying anyway?"  
  
"I'm not siding on this, and Hermione hasn't told me a thing."  
  
Ron took a sip of his drink again. He paused for quite some time before he spoke again. "You know, mate, sometimes things change. Sometimes feelings change or fade, you know? And-and there's just nothing you can do about it!"  
  
"Wait a second! So you're saying that you don't love Hermione anymore?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just. I don't feel it anymore. I just think we weren't  
as destined to be together as I thought we were."  
  
"This coming from you, Ron? You loved her so much it took you over six years to finally admit it! Remember how happy you were when you took her to the Christmas Ball in our sixth year? And remember when you were going to propose to her? Gosh, you wouldn't shut up for a second about how wonderful  
she was! 'She's the women of my dreams! Honestly, Harry, if she says no I'll die!' You were almost late picking her up! She said yes for a reason, Ron. And now you're just letting everything go? Why are you doing that?"  
  
"I told you Harry, feelings fade! And it's not like Hermione cares! Like I  
said, all she cared about was work. She had no time for me!"  
  
"You can't expect everything to be perfect, Ron!"  
  
"And why not? I mean I know things can't be perfect, but things should be  
better than they are now! Can't I at least expect that?"  
  
"Listen, it's your life and your decision. There's nothing I can do too change your mind, but please, just think over what you're doing. Maybe you'll realize you're making the biggest mistake of your life." There was a loud crack, and Harry was gone.  
  
So there it is! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! 


	5. It's no use

Hey! Thanks to everyone who has been reading! Now this chapter turns back to Hermione. I really hope you like it! Here it goes!  
  
Hermione woke up feeling miserable. She had been tossing and turning all night, hardly allowing any time for sleep. She rolled on her back her hand rubbing her forehead hoping her headache would leave her. Memories of Ron lingered in her mind. Their first kiss.the day he had proposed.their wedding day.and most of all the small and quiet, yet significant moments that had defined their relationship. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" she asked.  
  
Desolately she sat up and walked to her suitcase to pull out something to wear for the day. Her clothes were slightly wrinkled due to how fast she had packed everything. She had intended on folding everything when she got to Harry and Ginny's, but she was too upset and angry to even consider it when the time had come. Don't get me wrong; leaving Ron had broken her up inside. She had never felt so miserable in her life, but she knew she knew she had to do it. She knew she had to leave Ron. Something just wasn't right. She didn't love him like she use to.  
  
She made her way to the kitchen and took a seat so she could read the daily prophet that had been left on the table. They had recently become slightly more factual on their reporting. "Good morning!" said Ginny. Hermione replied with a good morning as well. "Did you sleep well?  
  
Hermione thought of something quickly. "Yeah, actually. The bed was quite comfortable." She felt bad lying to Ginny, but she couldn't tell her she had hardly slept a wink. Ginny would know in a heartbeat that it was because of Ron. In fact, the two girls had been best friends for so long, Hermione figured Ginny could see right through her lie. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"Oh, he had to go to work early for an hour or so. They needed him for something, but he'll be back soon." Ginny had thought of something while Hermione was sleeping. Hermione was immediately suspicious, but decided not to press the issue any further. Ginny walked over carrying two cups of coffee, handed one to Hermione, and sat down. She looked as though she was carrying something extremely heavy, or had something troubling to say. Hermione prepared herself for a lecture even though Ginny wasn't the type to do so. "So are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes, Ginny. I have to."  
  
"But why? I just don't see it. You two seemed fine to Harry and me."  
  
"It's hard to explain. Something's missing. It's just weird, I'm just not  
sure if I love him anymore, and I'm not sure he loves me either."  
  
"What? Of course he loves you! And of course you love him!" "No, Ginny, he doesn't love me. I use to be able to see it in his eyes, you  
know? I use to be able to know, just by looking at him, and the way he looked at me! I would realize how much I loved him, how much I just wanted  
to be by his side. But that light in his eyes has faded, and now it's  
filled with sadness. It's almost like I'm making him miserable just by being with him. I'd always be 'all work and no play'. He doesn't realize  
life can't all be fun and games!"  
  
"You know that's not true Hermione. He loves you, and you love him."  
  
"No, I don't! I loved the old Ron. The Ron that was so worn down, the Ron  
that loved me too. And that Ron is gone."  
  
"Why don't you talk to him?"  
  
"Do you think I've tried? He wouldn't even want to talk anyway!"  
  
"I just don't get it! The two of you never talk about your problems! You're  
supposed to try to work through them!"  
  
"I can't stay with him, Ginny! I have to leave him. I have to."  
  
"No, you don't!"  
  
"Listen, I know he's your brother and you want him to be happy, so please just let us separate quietly. I've got to go. I'm suppose to sign a year  
long contract for my apartment-"  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
Just then Harry appeared in the room. "Oh, hello Harry! How was work?" said Hermione little too happily.  
  
Harry glanced over at Ginny, who nodded, and then answered, "It was fine. They just needed me to do something quickly."  
  
"Or really? A contract or something?"  
  
Harry became a bit nervous. "Well, um, I'm not exactly-allowed-to- say. That was the only thing he could think of.  
  
"You went and talked to Ron about this, didn't you?" asked Hermione suddenly. She was obviously not quite happy. "How could you?"  
  
"Hermione, we're sorry! It's just not right! We had to do something, or at  
least figure out what happened!"  
  
"Harry's right, Hermione. Did you really expect us to just sit down and watch you two get a divorce! You two were meant for each other! Everyone  
knows it!"  
  
"Well, everyone doesn't know what the truth is! If you'll excuse me now, I have to go by my apartment." Hermione disappeared leaving Harry and Ginny upset.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry, her eyes pleading for good news about his talk with Ron. "It was no use." He said. Ginny's hand flew to her forehead as she sat down. "He said he doesn't love her any more."  
  
Ginny began to silently cry. Harry sat down and put his arm around her to comfort her. "We can't just let this happen, Harry!" she said through her tears of sorrow and anger.  
  
"Shh." he said comfortingly. "There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry Ginny." She looked up at him with her beautiful green eyes and then began to cry in his shoulder.  
  
Well, there it is! I really hope you liked it! I did! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading! 


	6. He doesn't love me?

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go by my apartment." Hermione stormed out of the room. She was angry, she was furious! Well, truthfully she wasn't sure how she felt. She was too confused. She reached out, twisted the handle, and stepped outside, slamming the door behind her. Honestly, what were they thinking? Can't they just treat Ron and her self like adults and allow them to make their own choices without intervening?  
  
She flung her back against the outside wall, trying to breathe silently, straining each muscle in her body to hear Harry's every word. There was no sound at first, only muffled footsteps. Then Harry spoke the devastating words that killed any small, tiny, microscopic, glimmer of hope that she may have been holding on to. "It's no use. He said he doesn't love her anymore."  
  
Hermione froze. Did he really say what she thought he did? She closed her eyes; silent tears began to drip from her eyes. "I'm sorry Ginny. There's nothing we can do." Now she knew the truth in her suspicions. He didn't love her anymore. He really didn't. She had felt it for so long, but actually hearing it was true had a whole new affect on her. Gosh, why did she always have to be right? Why? WHY?  
  
She was now shaking, her breathing heavy. Slowly she slid down the wall until she reached the ground. It was over. It was really, truly over this time. Ron...Ron didn't love her. He didn't! He didn't care for her, or—or want to spend his life with her. It was over... Just like that! Everything...gone. Gone! Everything was over...forever. She could never have him back, no matter how much she longed for much. She could feel her heart that had been so close to breaking for so long, finally breaking in two. "It's no use. He said he doesn't love her anymore." Those fatal words echoed devastatingly through her mind. She had never felt so depressed and alone.  
  
Gosh, why was she acting like this? She had suspected for quite some time that he didn't love her, yet when she heard Harry she had broken down into tears, which was something she hadn't done for a couple of months over the topic. Why had it had such an effect on her? Maybe it was because she had never known it was true until then. The fact that it was true was killing her. Something inside of her had held on. Something told her that if she waited he would prove he still loved her. And that was all she wanted. She wanted to know he still cared about her. But that proof had never arisen, and Hermione was now starting to realize that that proof would never come. Never. No matter how long she waited.  
  
She couldn't let herself be like this! She would be strong. If Ron was ok with the divorce, then so was she. She would overcome this. There was no way she was going to turn into a moping, constantly crying, depressed do-nothing. Hermione took in a deep breath, attempting to rid her self of tears. She wiped under her eyes, trying to erase any mascara that might, and probably was, now beneath her eyes. Still shaking she stood up, sniveling and glancing at her watch. She had just enough time to make her appointment, but only just. She took in another deep breath. It's ok, Hermione. You're doing the right thing. You are doing the right thing.  
  
"Maybe then you'll realize that you're making the biggest mistake of your life!" said Harry.  
  
"More like the best choice I've made in my life!" said Ron getting up on his feet, but Harry was already gone. "You haven't got a clue on what you're talking about, Harry. You haven't got a clue."  
  
He sat back down. What was Harry thinking? The biggest mistake of his life, yeah right! Harry didn't know how he felt, or—or what he thought! If he didn't love Hermione anymore, then—there was that rock again, hitting the bottom of his stomach. Before when he had told Harry how he felt about Hermione it had first hit him, and now it hit once more. Why? It wasn't like he was lying or anything! He didn't love Hermione! Again he was hit.  
  
What reasons did he have to love her now? She had changed. He wasn't sure how, but she had, ever so slightly. Ok, maybe he was a little harsh, but come on! Besides, it's not like Hermione cared what he thought of her! She was the one who had called over their marriage in the first place. Love until death do us part...sure.  
  
He couldn't help but to think of the look she had given him when she had tossed down the ring he had worked so hard to buy for her on that night that seemed so long ago. At first glance it was a look of anger, but if you looked deep enough you would see that it was much more than that, much, much more. She seemed deeply hurt and upset, yet in her eyes he had seen a small ray of hope. It was so small it had been barely visible, but still it had lingered. The core of his eyes had nearly connected with that ray almost unlocking its secrets, but before he could turn the lock to the last number, she had left. That was probably the last time he'd see her.  
  
That thought there caught him. Was that the last time he would ever see her? His mind fought frantically for an answer. No, it couldn't be! There'd be family get togethers; expect she wasn't family any longer. Well, as soon as their divorce was official and in writing she would officially not be family. His family loved Hermione though! They'd probably invite her anyway, although she probably wouldn't come, or maybe I wouldn't. How was he going to break the divorce to his parents? Did they already know? Had Ginny told them? Never mind that! There had to be another time he'd see Hermione. Harry and Ginny's first child! Weddings! I don't know, something!  
  
As he thought over this, he started to feel worried; scared. The thought had never really occurred to him. He might never see Hermione again! Ever! He might never be able to look her in the eyes again, or hear her voice, or just feel her presence! He might not even speak to her again! As these thoughts flew wildly through out his head, he realized something. "Oh my gosh." He thought aloud. "I still love her." He still loved her! "I still love her! I do! I still love Hermione!" He stood up and reached for his coat. "What am I still doing here? I've got to go get her back while I've got the chance!"  
  
Hey! Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry it took so long, I kept writing and rewriting Ron's part. Ok, so the next chapter is the last one!!!!! Review if you want to read it! You probably all think you know what the ending is, but how can you be so sure? Hermione seems to be finally realizing she has to live without Ron? Why would she put her self in a position to be hurt again? But then again, why would she take him back? Oh well, I'll stop questioning my story now. Review to find out the conclusion! 


	7. Where is she?

Hello! Wow, the last chapter already! I just want to thank everyone for reading! When I first started this story I didn't think I'd make over two or three reviews because I had posted three chapters, and only gotten one review. By the way, thanks so much to Dark Cow! If you hadn't reviewed I might not have continued. Well, I'm going to stick the Michelle Branch cd in, and start writing! Here it goes!  
  
Ginny and Harry sat together on the couch still thinking over the tragedy that had happened between their two best friends. Tears still filled Ginny's eyes; Harry stared into space, his eyes saying what his mouth was not. A desperate silence filled the air as they tried to accept the fact that things would change and there was nothing they could do about it.  
  
There was a loud crack and a blurry figure with a red head appeared in front of Ginny. She wiped her eyes so she could see clearly. It was Ron! "Where is she?" he said in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny sat up in complete shock that he was there.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" asked Ron again, this time looking to Harry. He wasn't sure what Ron wanted with her. "I need to talk to her. Well, where is she?" Harry could see by the look on Ron's face, and in his eyes that he had realized his mistake.  
  
"She's down at the Cedar apartment complex to sign a two year contract for her apartment. She left five to ten minutes ago, if you get their quickly you still might have time." Said Harry quickly.  
  
"Thanks mate, I owe you." There was a loud crack and Ron disappeared. Ginny looked over at Harry with a look of hope. I smiled slowly played across her.  
  
"Cedar apartment complex? Sounds familiar. Damn, it would have helped if I had asked where it was!" Ron didn't have time to walk through the muggle world to try to figure it out. Every step he took reduced his chances of getting there in time. He tried to think back at all of the apartments he and Hermione had looked at. "Cedar apartments... Cedar apartments..." Bingo! He remembered it! He only had a faint sketch of it in his mind and it would be dangerous to try to apparate there.  
  
"Damn it!" he yelled. What was he going to do? He tried to envision the hallway. He had no choice. He was going to have to try to apparate, even though he wasn't entirely sure he had the right apartment complex. He closed his eyes, and began to concentrate.  
  
Within an instant he was on a long brownish hallway. Now where to go? He heard a door open down the hall. His head shot over that direction. Could that be here? No, it was only a resident. A resident? They'd know where to go! "Excuse me! Excuse me, sir." He said running over to the man. "Where can I speak to the owner of these apartments?"  
  
"Well you're suppose to call first and—"  
  
"Please sir, it's an emergency. My wife's about to sign a contract to stay here and I'll loose her forever. Please, just tell me where I can find the  
owner."  
  
Ron looked at the man, pleading with his eyes. Slowly the man nodded. "He won't be in his room, he'll be in the main office. That's straight down the hall, then take a left and it's the third door on the right."  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Ron began to run down the hall.  
  
"Good luck!" shouted the man.  
  
"Now if you'll just sign here, we'll be done and you can move in today if you like." Hermione nodded taking the pen from the man's hand. Slowly she set the pen to the paper. "Just sign on the line." She nodded again. This was it. If she signed this, she and Ron were officially over. Her eyes began to water; she began to blink quickly so the man wouldn't notice. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Damn, he noticed. "Oh, no, it's just," Why was she telling this strange man her problems? "I'm fine."  
  
"If you say so." He replied. Ok, Hermione. This is it. Just sign the line. Sign the like. Please sign the line. It's not that hard you just need to move the pen, that's all. Come on, you want this. You need to move on with your life. It's over with you and Ron; just accept that. Now please, just move the pen. Slowly she began the left side of the H in her name. She looped up, and then brought the pen down and did the same on the other side. Then she crossed the H. She looked up at the man's fake smile, nervously. See that wasn't so bad, was it? Now you only have the rest of your name to go. Slowly she began to work on the e.  
  
Just then, someone burst into the room. "Who are you?" said the owner of the building. Hermione didn't even want to look back.  
  
"Don't do it, 'Mione. Don't do it." Oh my gosh. Thought Hermione. Slowly she turned around to see Ron.  
  
"What do you want?" she said.  
  
"Hermione, I need to talk to you. I was wrong, I—"  
  
"I am trying to sign something here, will you please leave?"  
  
"Hermione—"  
  
"Well, I have something to go check on, I'll—err—be right back." Said the owner of the apartment complex as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Ron, please leave."  
  
"No, I need to—"  
  
"Leave!"  
  
"Not until you hear what I have to say."  
  
Hermione stood in front of the chair, glaring up at him. She did not want to hear what he had to say. "Fine. What?"  
  
"Hermione, this is all my fault. I wasn't the husband I should have been. I never did anything for you, when I should have been doing everything. I'm surprised you stayed with me as long as you did, and I understand if you still want to leave. I don't deserve you, but despite what you may think, I still love you 'Mione. I really do."  
  
Hermione could do nothing but look him in the eyes. She couldn't speak, or breathe, or—or anything. Tears began to roll down her face; she stood there crying. Gosh, what should she do? Ron moved closer to her as she kept crying. She stood there, inches from him. Then in one quick movement she through her arms around him. "Don't cry." He said, but she couldn't stop.  
  
"I love you too, Ron. I love you too."  
  
And there it is! I hope you all like it! Please review and tell me what you think! Also, I've written, or am in the process of writing, several other R/H fanfics and I'd really appreciate it if you took a look at them. And trust me, they aren't as depressing as this. Haha! Well, and now to copy Ryan Seacrest, Mist Emoun Tains out! 


End file.
